


Pony

by fvckingavengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, thigh riding, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader riding Bucky’s thigh, hair pulling. Inspired by the song Pony by Ginuwine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pony

I’m just a bachelor  
I’m looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off

The bedroom felt like a sauna despite the air conditioner being set on full blast. The air was thick - filled with Bucky’s ragged breaths and your quiet gasps. He claimed you with his touch, digging his fingertips into your hips and bruising you with his kiss.

“Wish you could see yourself, baby girl. Lips all swollen and pretty. Just begging for my cock, huh?”

You couldn’t answer him with a coherent reply. You were so blissfully sedated by his actions that you couldn’t form words. Slowly moving a hand up to his neck, you knot your fingers into his hair, using it to bring his mouth back down to yours. His kisses were hurried and forceful, declaring you as his own.

Taking his bottom lip between your teeth, you tug it playfully. Your hips rock slowly against his, teasing him until you earn a low, gruff groan from the back of his throat. He grins against your lips as his hard on twitches in his jeans.

Gotta be compatible  
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won’t want to get off

“Are you sure that teasing me is really the best strategy, doll?” He asks as he steadily rolls his hips back against yours.

Nuzzling into his neck, you purr at the name and pepper kisses along his skin. “No, but it sure as hell is fun.”

Bucky chuckles at your cheekiness and hooks a finger under your chin, tilting your face up to make eye contact with you. “Behave little girl, you know I don’t like punishing you.” With that he gives your ass a hard squeeze and a firm slap.

You clench your jaw and stifle a moan, all the while backing yourself into his touch. “Liar.” You whisper against his lips. “You love when I’m a bad little girl. I can see it in your eyes.”

The grin he gives you is a smug and mischievous one, “Maybe I do. But if you keep it up I’m gonna make sure you won’t be able to walk or sit down tomorrow.” Bucky slips his right hand into your panties and moans when he feels how wet you are.

His reaction brings a grin to your lips as you rub yourself onto his calloused hand. “Feel that, daddy?” You ask innocently. “Feel what you do to me?”

"Yeah, baby girl,” He replies, “I love feeling what I do to you.” Another smack lands on your ass before he’s pushing you off of his lap. “Strip for me, sweetheart.”

Biting your lip, you look up at him through your lashes as you remove the remaining clothes that covers your body. Your gaze lowers when you’re completely bare and vulnerable to him.

“There’s my beautiful girl,” He says when he sees that you’ve obeyed his request. He pulls you to straddle his still denim clad thigh. He grips your hips and forces them down to grind on his thigh. “Fuck yourself on my leg, Kitten,” was his only demand.

If you’re horny, Let’s do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle’s waiting  
Come and jump on it

Your breath hitches in your throat and you whimper pathetically, shivering harshly at the name he uses. Placing your hands on his shoulders for stability, you slowly rock back and forth on his strong thigh.

He leans forward to nip a mark onto your collarbone before watching your movements. “Look at my slutty little kitty cat. She’s so desperate to get off, she’s willing to grind down on my leg to do it.” His laugh turns into a groan as he sees the mark from your arousal grow with every pass down on his leg.

You whimper and hide your face in the crook of his neck, never ceasing any of your movements. One of your hands tangle into his hair and tug his head back to expose his throat. You lick a long stripe along his skin and nip at his jaw softly.

A growl finds it’s way out of his throat, the rumble vibrates against your chest. He pulls you away from his neck before leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth. Bucky moans at the taste of your skin as you continue to grind on him.

“Fuck…” You murmur, arching your chest to his mouth. Your clit starts to throb at the stimulation it receives from Bucky’s thigh, making the wet spot on his jeans grow bigger.

You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine  
Juices flowing down your thighs

He bites down lightly before kissing, nipping, and licking a path to your other breast. “How close are you, princess? Are you going to cum on daddy’s thigh like a good little girl?”

You can’t respond. Your eyes shut tight as you nod eagerly and moan out his name. “So… Close…” You pant, squeezing his leg between your thighs.

“Cum for daddy, sweetheart,” He orders in the form of a grunt, separating himself from your chest. Tilting his head up, he pulls your chin to face his before saying, “Look at me when you do.”

Your brows crease and your mouth hangs open, emitting breathless moans and throaty gasps for air. Your clit drags against his wet, rough denim one last time before it sends you jolting into ecstasy. Letting out a long, strangled moan, you writhe against him as your orgasm gushes out onto his leg.

Bucky’s teeth bit so deep into his bottom lip at the sight, that you’re sure that he drew blood. Your chest heaves as the last few ripples course their way out of you. Leaning in to him, you coax his lip out from between his teeth and suck it into your mouth to alleviate the pain.

Your hands shadowed down his chest and you carelessly discarded his shirt. Bucky was lost in a haze of his own. His eyelids were heavy as his own lust threatened to get the best of him. He whimpered when you detached yourself from him, but kept his eyes on you while you unbutton his jeans and backed his zipper down it’s track.

“You took such good care of me. Let me take care of you now, daddy.”

Bucky perked upon hearing the name, lifting his hips to assist you in removing his soaked denim and boxer briefs. He smiled up at you brightly as you crawled up his body and mounted his waist. His head was buried in the pillows and his hands flowed up from your knees to your hips.

If you’re horny, Let’s do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle’s waiting  
Come and jump on it

“Gonna ride my dick so good, aren’t you, baby girl? Gonna bounce on my cock and gimme a little show with those beautiful tits?” His voice was rough, dripping with desire as you took him in your hand, giving him a few pumps before lining him up at your entrance.

You slide down his shaft and didn’t stop until he was completely sheathed inside of you, stretching you so deliciously that you both had to take a moment before you started moving again. But the moment was short lived, seeing as Bucky couldn’t help himself to to thrust up into you. You took the hint and steadied yourself with your hands on his chest - sinking your nails into his flesh and scratching them down each time you rose to your knees. The sight of claw marks being left behind on his pectorals brought you a sense of happiness. You could mark him up and claim him just as much as he could to you.

“My kitten likes to scratch, does she?” Bucky asks smilingly. You nod, rocking back on him faster and harder as your pending orgasm draws closer. “Then by all means,” He covered your hands with his and pushed them down on his chest. “Harder.”

He wasn’t just giving you permission to mark him, he wants you to sabotage his body for everyone to see. Obliging him, you rake your nails from the side of his neck all the way down to his torso. Bucky preens at your harshness with him. In return, he delves his fingers into your ass, massaging the flesh as he helps you up and down onto his shaft.

Your walls contract around his girth and you both know neither of you will last much longer. Bucky sits up and pulls you close, kissing you with passion so raw that it feels like you’re suffocating in it. 

“Cum again, baby. Cum for me again. I’m right behind you, just let go.” Bucky soothes, encouraging you to dive headfirst into euphoria. As you cry out and spasm around him, he follows down the same path, squeezing his eyes shut and grunting barbarically as he empties himself into you.

As you come down from your high, Bucky leaves little kitten licks up and down your neck and shoulders. He lifts your head to face him as he slowly kisses your lips. The kisses are no longer rushed, but loving and comforting. 

“Atta girl. That’s my good girl. So perfect, baby.” He whispers soothingly, noticing how heavy your eyes are as you rest against his forehead. 

Bucky slowly rolls back onto the bed, taking you with him. He detaches you from his body so he can strip down and pull you under the covers with him. He lays a kiss to your forehead before chuckling when he hears your quiet snore, which resembles a kitten’s purr more than an actual snore. One last kiss is placed on your lips before he joins you in slumber.


End file.
